1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, and in particular to a method for manufacturing a heat dissipator having heat pipes and a product of the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
The electronic products of modern technical industries are made more and more precise, and thus the volume thereof is miniaturized. In addition, the heat generated by these electronic products also increases to a large extent. Since excessive heat may affect the working performance and the lifetime of the electronic product directly, additional heat-dissipating devices are needed in order to allow the electronic product to operate normally in an acceptable range of working temperature, thereby reducing the adverse influence of the heat on the operation of the electronic product.
Owing to the tendency to pursue a small-sized and light construction, the heat-dissipating device that is most often used is a heat dissipator having heat pipes. The heat dissipator is made of materials having high coefficient of heat conductivity. With the operation of a working fluid and a capillary structure provided within the heat pipe, the heat dissipator has a property of high heat conductivity and also has an advantage of light weight, thereby reducing the problems such as the noise, weight and cost generated by the heat-dissipating device and the complexity of the system. Therefore, it is possible to transmit a large amount of heat source without consuming electricity, and thus the heat dissipator having heat pipes has become one of the popular heat-dissipating assemblies.
In prior art, the structure of the heat dissipator having heat pipes includes a heat-conducting base and a plurality of heat pipes. These heat pipes are arranged at intervals on the heat-conducting base. After the heat-conducting base absorbs the heat from a heat-generating element, the heat can be conducted to heat-dissipating bodies connected to the heat pipes via the transaction of the capillary structure and the working fluid within the heat pipes. In this way, the heat-dissipating action can be performed to the heat-generating element.
However, since the amount of heat generated by the heat-generating element has developed to an unanticipated extent, and the heat capacity of the capillary structure and working fluid within single heat pipe is fixed, excessive heat may cause the working fluid within the heat pipe to be vaporized and thus cannot circulate therein, so that the heat conduction of the heat pipe totally fails. Although a plurality of sets of heat pipes are provided on one heat dissipator, the heat absorbed by the heat-conducting base cannot be distributed to each heat pipe uniformly, and thus the problem of vaporizing the working fluid within the heat pipe still exists. Therefore, in view of the above problems, it is necessary to improve the original structure.